Into Times Way
by Cliffdiverwarriorcat
Summary: Sequel to opposites attract when Cliff and Seto come back to the Sky army a year after the battle with Herobrine two girls meet Minecraftuniverse and Deadlox but arent what they seem will everyone find out why they came to the Sky army? Is it for good? Or will they destroy the Sky army... WARNING ONLY READ IF YOU CAN STAND RANDOMNESS. ONLY READ IF YOU HAVE READ OPPOSITES ATTRACT
1. Chapter 1

**hey doods welcome to the sequel of oppoites attra t if you have not read opposites attract READ IT BEFORE YOU READ THIS anyways here is the Prologue for ya guys MEH LOVELY DAREDEVILS!**

Sky's POV

I walked around the sky army base smiling to everyone that i passed "sup sky" said my friend ssundee

I nodded at him and said "nothing really your wound healing ok?" Looking at him with concern from the past battle when we figured out that Cliff was the daughter of Notch and the heir to the nether or as it is now, the kingdom of Jewels.

"Its healing fine but the potions would be able to be brewed easier if Seto was here for he is a sorcerer" he said bringing back the fact that Seto stayed behind to be with Cliff to be the king of the kingdom of jewels.

"Yeah but Dawn is good as well" i pointed out.

"I know but still after the way to the nether was destroyed after we went through it we cant make some potions anymore" ssundee pointed out.

"I know" i sighed.

"SKY SKY! YOUR NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS" shouted a recruit i knew by the name of Ninjamaster and/or Sierra one of Cliff's closest friends in the sky army.

"What is it?" I asked Sierra.

Sierra smiled and said "They're back"

**hope this is EPICAL for ya guys MEH LOVELY DAREDEVILS omg i am so bored that i am BEING RANDOM**

**Everyone else: ...**

**Me: SPEAK UP PEOPLE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey doods welcome to another chappie of Into Times Way thank you so much for reviewing and everything i had no idea that Opposites Attract was so popular so anyways read on!**

Jason's POV

I walked through the mines trying to find some budder which wasnt that hard now that we know that Cliff would be spawning as much budder in the mines as she could.

"Woah!" I said falling down into one of the deeper mining areas.

"Dang it now how will i get back up?" I said frustratedly checkin my inventory i only had an iron pick and no blocks.

"Well here it goes" i said mining cobble making a staircase upwards.

When i got back up i saw a ring of fire and lava surrounding the area how did that get there? I asked myself

I tried jumping over it but that only took health from me i was at half a health left and no food could my day get any better?

It was an hour i was in there holding onto my life trying to keep breathing.

I thought i was seeing things it was a girl with strawberry blonde hair blue eyes and a pink dress with purple shoes. But the thing that i thought i was hallucinating for is that she walked straight through the fire and lava then turned them into ice.

"H-how'd you do that?" I asked the girl.

"Its a secret" said the girl

I followed the girl out of the cave and collapsed for i was still hanging onto only half of my last part of my life.

Then it went black.

Sky's POV

I ran out of the doors of the base to see my friends.

"SkythekidRS" said a familiar voice i turned around to see a man in his late teens with brown eyes and dressed like a sorcerer.

"Setosorcerer" i said back

Then we both tackled each other with hugs.

"Hey dont i get one?" Said a girl with streaming auburn blonde hair flaming bright blue eyes laced orange shirt and tan shorts with spread out ghost like wings and grey tabby cat tail and ears.

"CliffdiverWC" i said.

Cliff smiled and joined in on the group hug then let go getting tackled by her friends.

"Eagle! Mandy! Ninja! Wolf!" She squealed.

"Cliff!" All of her friends shouted in unison.

"Um sorry to break the reunion but what are you two doing here?" Said Ssundee.

"Well ssundee i kinda sorta over heard you talking about the nether and i found out that there is a portal to the new nether it is made of the same way but turned on its side." She said

"Wow that must be easy to make" i said

Cliff nodded.

"Is that all?" I asked "like maybe you changed a bit..."

"Nope we were planning on staying here for a while for we have some special stuff for you also yeah my appearance changed a bit after you left..." she said then pointed to the sky and we all looked up it was an air base for the Sky army.

"I thought you guys might want to live up to your army name" Cliff said.

"Its perfect" i said smiling at the BUDDER air base.

**sorry about the short chapters they get longer around chapter 7**

**Jason: But what happens to me?**

**Me: WAIT AND SEE JASON**

**Everyone else: ...**

**Me: R&R FOR TACOS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey doods MAH WONDERFUL DAREDEVILS and here is another chappie also go read Graphicspark's story Life and war of the sky army it is a semi-sequel to Opposites attract so go read it!**

Deadlox's POV

I was walking by the lake getting some water for our supplies i was getting the last bit when i felt tentacles snap onto my wrist.

"Uh oh" i said getting pulled down by squids.

"Yes! Derpollus will be so proud we got one of the main leaders of the Sky army!" I heard a squid say.

"Yes he will" said another.

I couldnt breathe i was choking and trying to get oxygen then i heard a splash overhead i opened my eyes slightly an saw a girl with dirty blonde hair bright emerald green eyes lime green shirt and pine green skirt.

I realized i was blacking out from lack of oxygen. The last thing i saw was the girl kill the squids with a flash of lightning then my world went black.

Pinkglamour's POV

The spaceman i found was finally waking up i was surprised about the fact he was on the verge of dieing so i used a splash potion of healing that i refilled and used it while he was sleeping it also healed me a bit from a stupid creeper that blew me into the cave which was a good thing for him

Deadlox's POV

I groaned waking up from lack of oxygen and saw the girl that was in the water.

Her hair was still wet either she just went swimming or i wasnt out that long.

"Hello" the girl said.

"Hi" i said.

"Are you ok those stupid squids annoy everything out of me they keep wanting me to join them but i always say no every time i just wish i could be with the sky army and make the squids realize i want to fight them not fight with them." She said, i had a stupid look on my face making her laugh.

"Oh sorry for not introducing myself my name is Dragongirl" she smiled saying that.

"Im Deadlox" i said.

"Wait, Deadlox, as in THE Deadlox from the sky army?!" She squeaked.

I nodded and said "would you like to come with me back to the sky army base?"

The girl nodded and got a black shawl and an over head scarf covering her face.

I wasnt going to question that so i headed out of the cavern with her following me.

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Deadlox: So many fricken Cliff hangers Cliff**

**Me: SHADDAP**

**Deadlox: ... 0_0**

**Everyone else: *backs away slowly***

**Me: *grins***

**Dragongirl: *smacks me***

**Me: *smacks her back***

**Dragongirl: *smacks me***

**Me: *smacks her back***

**Pinkglamour: *smacks both of us***

**Me: TACOS FOR EVERYONE *starts raining burritos***

**Eagle: THESE ARENT TACOS**

**Me: Yoshipuff ate them all**

**Yoshipuff: *grins munching on a burrito***


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys this is for Catalin for your birthday i updated this story two times today i hope you like it! XD**

TruemMU's POV

It had been hours since i met Pinkglamour we were walking back to the sky army base.

I was walking 'n walking and walking

then i hit the head of someone else.

"OW!" I exclaimed as well as the other.

I saw the boy around my age and smiled.

"Well its nice to know i will have another guy traveling with me" he said smiling back.

"Ha well i think it will be adding another girl as well" said a girl with bright emerald green eyes and the rest of her features covered by a black shawl just like Pinkglamour's.

"Well at least i wont be the only one bringing a new person" i said nodding my head to Pinkglamour.

I saw the girls whispering to each other i smiled at them and so did deadlox an we both laughed having the girls follow us.

Sky's POV

"Has anyone seen Ty or Jason?" I asked everyone in the meeting room when i began it.

"No not since this morning" said Kermit while everyone else shook their heads.

"Hmm" i said when a recruit rushed in

"Sky they've come back" we all rushed out of the room to the front when we saw deadlox and truemu they both looked shaken up mostly Deadlox.

They both smiled my way and smiled to two girls that were covered by shawls all around but their eyes.

One had bright emerald green eyes and the other had bright sapphire blue eyes.

"Who are these two?" I asked them.

"Um" Jason said looking at them.

"They sorta said tha-" he was cut off by Cliff.

"What?! It cant be?!" She squeaked out.

**Me: Now everyone we rehearsed this so do it right this time!**

**Everyone: *starts to sing* HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR CATALIN HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!**

**Me: AND MANY MORE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey doods i am actually with my friends that are Dragongirl and Pinkglamour right now but i managed to get this chapter uploaded sp anyways hope you guys like it!**

**Dragongirl: CLIFF GET OFF**

**Pinkglamour: YEAH**

Cliff's POV

I couldnt believe it i ran over to the two girls and they looked at eachother "well..." Said the one with the green eyes.

They took off their shawls to reveal one girl with bright emerald green eyes and dirty blonde hair lime green shirt with pine green skirt with a pair of brown boots.

Then the other had strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes a pink dress and purple flats.

"Nice to see you again sisters" i said smiling at the two girls

"Well isnt it CliffdiverWC" said the stawberry blonde haired one.

I smiled and engulfed my sisters in a hug.

"Everyone this is Pinkglamour and Dragongirl" i said pointing to them at the time i said their names.

They waved their hands and said "hi"

Dragongirl's POV

I smiled at my sisters it had been a long time since i saw Cliff after she was kidnapped by Herobrine.

"Well are you going to show us the famous sky army?" I asked laughing.

Cliff nodded and led me and pink to a room one part was orange another pink an the other green.

"I kinda sorta went over board with the magic but now we know the areas where all of us will be sleeping" she said making us laugh.

"Hey, um, does the spaceman guy have a girlfriend?" Pink asked

"Um not from what i know of, wait a minuet" said cliff "You like Jason"

I laughed and said "whats the problem with liking someone seriously i like someone" cliff glared at me.

"Do you like Ty?" She asked

I nodded "if thats the Deadlox guy" cliff nodded and we all laughed.

**hope you guys liked it and i hope you had a wonderful birthday Catalin!**

***starts raining mexican food***

**pinkglamour: YUCK! *starts to gag***

**me: *rolls eyes and munches on a taco***

**Dragongirl: *whispers* pinkglamour hates tacos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys *munches on a taco* heres the next chappie!**

Deadlox's POV

I was walking around the base smiling at everyone.

"Ow!" I said as well as someone i bumped into i was about to retort something mean then i saw the bright emerald green eyes.

"Oh hi" i said to Dragongirl.

"Hi" she said shyly.

"So where are you headed to in a hurry?" I asked.

"Nowhere i just came out of my room." She said smiling.

"Oh" i said remembering this was the land base that we were all gathering resources from and the sisters wanted to stay down here until it was all gone.

"Also i was going to give you this" she said handing me a... What was it made of?

"Its and emerald pickaxe very hard to make but it doesnt break in a lifetime if the owner of it dies then the pickaxe, sword, axe, shovel, or hoe breaks as well." She said smiling while i stared at it.

"You-you want me to have it?" I asked and she nodded.

"It will match your earphones as well" she said smiling sheepishly.

"Thanks i dont know how to thank you" i said speechlessly.

She smiled then left the almost fully down base.

I started mining the obsidian the pickaxe was amazing it mined so quickly all the obsidian was gone from the base within an hour which it wouldve taken around 3 hours even with diamond.

The whole ground base was gone so we all got to go back to the sky base and rest.

Dragongirl's POV

I was so happy he thanked me i was just so happy about it i decided to make him an emerald sword.

CliffdiverWC's POV

I saw my sister Dragongirl making something but she was really into so i didnt bother her.

I then saw deadlox with an emerald pickaxe how did he get that?

I then saw Seto talking with Jason i smiled at him as they both came over.

"Hey Seto hey Jason" i said.

"Sup" said Truemu.

"Nothing really have you noticed that deadlox has a new pick?" I asked.

They both nodded "what is it made of any ways?" Seto asked.

"Emerald" i said making Jason spew out the water he was drinking.

"What?!" He asked.

I laughed.

"Its made of emeralds very hard to make only notch descendants can make it" i said still laughing along with Seto "i can make them but my sister dragongirl is the best" i said continuing on.

"Oh" said Truemu.

I laughed and nodded to Seto and we both teleported to our special cliff that gave me my correct name.

Truemu's POV

I couldnt believe it the legend was true emeralds could be crafted into weapons!

I sighed and walked back to my room.

I saw Pinkglamour or pink as some call her.

"Hi" i said trying to keep myself from stuttering.

"Hey" she said.

"Oh i thought you might want this sword as a replacement for the one you broke in the cave" she said handing me a diamond sword with the tip covered in what looked like cinders.

"Its a fire charge sword" she said smiling then ran off.

I smiled underneath my helmet.

"Wow" i heard sky say behind me "i think you found yourself a crush"

I turned around glaring at him and rolling my eyes i kinda liked having the helmet on for that.

"Woah woah woah dont get mad at me fella" said Sky while i rolled my eyes AGAIN.

Pinkglamour's POV

I ran back to the blacksmith area and saw captainsparklez getting frustrated i laughed and said "you might wanna do this" i said grabbing the coal turner even though i didnt need it but i didnt want to give away my secret too soon.

I turned the coals around gving the heat a big boost and i nodded to Captainsparklez who was calming down.

Cliff's POV

I walked into Dragon's room and sat down.

"I like the pickaxe you made for Ty" i said while she turned around with an emerald sword in her hand.

"You do know you dont have to censor me i should be censoring you since i am the oldest" she said.

I laughed "at least i got myself someone to love before you and dealed with Herobrine" i saw her shudder when i said his name.

"Hey i got a boyfriend before" she said.

"Oh yeah and was that the ender dragon?" I laughed.

"Other than that no" she said making me laugh even harder.

"Well i gotta go so see ya" she said walking out with the sword in her hand.

I followed her out and saw her give it to Deadlox i saw his smile it was the same smile Seto would give me.

I looked around and saw Seto he was talking to some of his friends.

"Hi Seto" i said he looked up to me and smiled.

"Hey Cliff" he said and i smiled.

"So who do you think will break first?" I heard Husky say.

"I bet Deadlox will" i heard Jerome say.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked them.

"Who will ask out your sisters first we all know Jason and Ty like them" Husky said.

"Well in that case i will bet Deadlox i can already tell hes going to ask her out soon" i said.

Everyone smirked and parted the group when Jason and Ty came by.

"What was all that about?" Ty asked

I just smirked and left them, flying up.

**Well here this is!**

**Deadlox: WHAT WERE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT**

**Me: youll see in the next chapter anyways...**

**Pinkglamour: R&R for PIZZA**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heeheeheehee! I am in a random mood right now so BEWARE!**

**everyone: *backs away slowly***

**Eagle,mandy,wolf,cliff,dragon,pink: *dances to gagnam style***

Deadlox's POV

Ok Ty today is the day just ask her and she will say yes or no but which will it be!

I walked out of my room and bumped into Dragongirl i smiled and she smiled back.

"Hi" i said.

"Hey" she said.

"Um dragon?" I asked seeing her turn around.

"I was wondering maybe if you would like to go out with me?" I asked holding out a pair of emerald green earphones with a dragon design.

She looked shocked at first i thought she was going to say no but she nodded like crazy then said "yes!" She hugged me and i hugged her this was the best day of my life!

For some reason i felt that someone was watching and i walked out of the hallway with dragongirl beside me.

Cliff's POV

I smirked when i saw my sister say yes luckily i mastered that invisibility spell that Seto showed me.

I flew up farther and saw Deadlox leave with her beside him.

I flew out of the room smiling like crazy.

"Ok what happened, did you pull a prank on sky?" Husky asked.

I just grinned wider and shook my head.

"Ok i give" said Seto.

"Ok whoever bet that Jason would break first give it" i said.

Kermit and Bashur took out their emeralds and handed them to us.

"Im guessing Deadlox asked Dragon out?" Husky said and i nodded.

Dragongirl's POV

It was the best day of my life! I had a boyfriend and i had matching headphones like his!

I walked around the sky army base happily and saw Pink and Universe.

I hid behind a pole eavesdropping on them when i saw him put his hands on his helmet then i got pulled away by something and gasped.

Pinkglamour's POV

I saw Jason lift his helmet up and take it off i gasped he was cute he had ruffled brown hair and shining bronze eyes i smiled at him.

"Pinkglamour will you go out with me?" He asked many thoughts filled my mind and the one thing that stood out was "yes!" I hugged him and he hugged me back i was so happy.

"Pinkglamour this i-" i cut him off saying "call me Sparkle" he tilted his head questioningly "its my real name" i said whispering.

We walked out of the room me smiling like crazy and everyone looking at us

with me just smiling crazily.

Seto's POV

I stared at Jason and Pink what just happened between them?

"Jason? What happened?" I asked.

Jason looked to Pink and she nodded he sighed and said "i asked her out and shes my girlfriend now"

I gapped at them and i looked at Cliff she looked like she was about to flip out, oh crap she IS going to flip out.

Cliff's POV

"WHAT?!" I screeched.

Everyone stared at me, i didnt care.

"Argh?!" I was flipping out i went up to Jason and punched his helmet then teleported away stomping through the forest.

"Argh!" I yelled slamming into a tree what a nerve he has! My little sister! Argh! I just want to punch everything i see!

Universe's POV

I watched as Cliff flipped out was it too soon?

I then saw her teleport away i wanted to go after her but i felt two hands on my shoulders.

"If you want to be punched again then you can go ahead if not i would stay here if i were you" i heard Pink say.

"Yeah if you mess with cliff when she is flipping out yeesh i wouldnt want to be you at that time" Seto said.

I rubbed my helmet a little it was broken and i couldnt see that well i sighed and walked off to my room.

Dragongirl's POV

I felt weak all i could do was lift my head i saw obsidian all around me i saw Deadlox chained to the wall across from me his head was down his headphones dirty i realized i had mine on and smiled i tried to call out but my voice was hoarse.

I felt the chains digging into my skin deeper i held back on a yowl of shock and pain.

No dragongirl you said you wouldnt do it again. I told myself.

I saw Deadlox lift his head up weakly and he saw me and looked surprised he moved around in his chains staring at me in shock i looked down not being able to take in the sight of him in so much pain.

I saw the door open and gasped in shock at who it was.

Pinkglamour's POV

I looked around everywhere i couldnt find Jason i almost started setting a forest on fire when i felt hands around me and covered my mouth stifling a gasp i felt my eyes become heavy and then fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Deadlox's POV

I looked at who just came in i saw Jason unconscious being chained to the wall i looked over at Dragon who looked surprised as well as me.

I felt something come up to me i breathed in but it was a mistake i fell unconscious immediately and slept.

Truemu's POV

I saw both dragon and Deadlox fall asleep for some reason when a mist reached me i didnt breathe in, it was sleeping gas at least i had my suit on to resist it for a little bit.

Then i couldnt take it i took a breath thinking i would take the air from my suit but the gas got in then i fell asleep and unconscious.

Dragongirl's POV

I woke up dazed an saw two other people besides me and Deadlox.

"Pink, Unicorn?!" I squeaked making everyone laugh when i was so nervous i tend to say things that have to do with horses or dragons.

"Yeah its me" He said chuckling.

I saw them look at each other and Pink had shining eyes.

"Did we miss something?" Deadlox said speaking my thoughts.

"Um... A little Jason is my... Boyfriend" Pink said and i nearly yanked my chains off the wall.

"WHAT?!" I screeched.

"Why are your sisters so protective?" Jason asked her.

"Its a thing but you might want to be aware of cliff she has force." Pink said laughing.

I wriggled around in my chains trying to strangle Universe.

"Dragon calm down" Deadlox said.

I calmed down a little when i saw the door open for some other people i stared in shock at the limp figure...

It was Seto.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Im so evil! oh by the way here is the form for an oc also they all will be presented in chapter 9... I think, i forget anyways heres the form.**

**Name:**

**Appearance:**

**age:**

**who they like (husky seto mitch minecraftuniverse Noah and deadlox are taken):**

**Their past (cannot have a past with herobrine or notch):**

**Personality:**

**ok there it is you all will be in a group that the six meet i am not going to give anymore away so bai!**

**eagle, mandy, wolf, cliff, dragon, pink: *dance out of the room to harlem shake***


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys before you read this atory please make sure to go read The Legend of the Sky Army by autobotgirl12328 its an EPIC story so please please PLEASE go read it anyways ENJOY MY WONDERFUL DAREDEVILS**

Cliff's POV

I sat in my room crying my sisters and boyfriend were missing and i couldnt do anything they even had a passing sorcerer put an enchantment on the base so i couldnt get out.

I kept crying and crying until i fell asleep it was restless and i woke up immediately when the door opened to Sky, i scowled at him and curled up in a ball trying to go back to sleep.

"Cliff i know how you feel ri-"

"NO YOU DONT YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH MY WHOLE LIFE I WAS CAPTURED AND DEPRIVED OF MY TRUE LIFE AND HAD NO IDEA WHO I WAS AND WHEN I FINALLY FOUND MY ONLY FAMILY THEY DISAPPEARED!" I screeched at him while some recruits stared at me in shock i had never been that loud before and i sure didnt like attention.

Sky sighed at that "at least you have some family left" he muttered making me gap at him.

"You dont have any family left?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Wow thats hard" i said he nodded again and left the room.

I went outside i saw seto throwing spells at something when he smiled and turned around towards me i smiled in relief until i realized that something seemed different about him i smiled at him and i saw his smile turn into a huge smirk but i realized too late i saw a white light and everything went black.

Seto's POV

I looked around everywhere i couldnt find that stupid wolf with my potions book i sighed and walked on into the desert where i saw the wolf i threw a spell at it making it drop the potion and growl i levitated it to me and saw something i never thought i would see i looked up instead of the wolf/dog i saw... Me?

The other me smirked and i started to run into the woods the other me started throwing spells i threw some back and i saw cliff come out. All of a sudden a spell hit me to a tree and bound me to it i saw the other me cast a few spells to make sure it was secure i sighed then stood there, bound to the tree i saw the other me smirk towards cliff and threw a white beam at her knocking her out i saw him smirk at me evilly as well i saw the beam as well when my world stopped as i fell into unconsiousness.

TrueMUs POV

I watched as the door opened once more bringing in two more people one had long auburn blonde hair the other chocolate brown i wriggled around in my chains when they were put in some and saw them waking up.

"Wh-where are we?" Cliff asked.

"My revenge" the man said that put them in here he looked like seto but i saw his face flicker revealing the one person that were to be dead.

"Herobrine?!"

Sky's POV

I walked around the base all of the notch girls were gone as well as their boyfriends we needed to find out who was taking them and fast if the person or thing gets more people from us or we will be a smaller group than we already were.

"Sky? Are you ok?" I heard someone say behind me.

"Yeah im fine" i replied to my friends Bajan and the FLUFFY.

"O-ok" Bajan said.

I sighed and got up to see all of the recruits faces down i didnt know why until i saw something...

Cliffs POV

I stared in shock at my uncle i thought i had killed him before i wriggled around in my chains trying to get away from his searing eyes.

"Ah Wings you could have been powerful! But you turned down for the weak" he said touching my chin as a deep growl embedded in my throat.

"Why did you take me?" I growled.

"Oh i would have taken your brother but you seemed more likely to be able to steal since you were the middle child and held the grudge" he smirked.

"Brother?" Pink said.

"Yes you have a brother he is the quadruplet of you but he was first" he said smirking when he disappeared.

"We have a brother..." I said not believing it.

"I cant believe it" Dragon said.

I nodded getting angry then i felt the ground shake underneath me.

"Wha-whats happening?!" Deadlox squeaked.

"Cliff stop!" Seto said his eyes widened staring at the ground.

"I dont know what is happening either!" I yelled over the noise.

"CLIFF?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU CANT CONTROL EARTH!" Dragon yelled over.

"OH SO YOU CAN HAVE LIGHTNING AND WATER BUT SHE CANT HAVE AIR AND EARTH!" Pink yelled.

"UGH! JUST STAHP ITS HURTING MY EARS!" Minecraftuniverse yelled when we all plunged into darkness.

**HEEHEEHEE! Im in a really CRAZY mood right now so this is normal for me! Anyways DANCE FLUFFY DANCE!**

**Jerome: *dances to party rock anthem***

**Me: *puts on cha cha slide***

**Everyone: *dances to cha cha slide***


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys welcome back to another chapter and I am actually sane right now i know CLIFFDIVERWARRIORCAT IS SANE it's hard to believe right? Lol anyways enjoy!**

Herobrines POV

I stared as the ground shook i looked at the cell with the six sky army recruits i widened my eyes when they plunged into darkness and smirked i wasnt on planning but who did it? I knew the powers of the girls but if they all had an element and their opposite there would be no way of stopping them.

Pinks POV

I woke up with a groan my head throbbed like crazy and i couldnt really get up when i realized Jason was on top of me i giggled to myself and pushed him off he groaned but not waking up we were in a giant room with pink wool all around i squealed in happiness and saw a giant picture of me with Jason i looked at it in shock i heard my friends wake up they all gasped in shock i smiled it must be to pink for them.

"ITS SO ORANGE!" Cliff squealed i looked at her questioningly and so did the others.

"What do you mean we are in SPACE!" Jason said happily.

"Um anyone notice that we all are seeing different things the things that we want to see?" Dragon said holding up a hand.

We all raised our hands everyone sighing in relief when an arrow whisked past my head We all gasped in surprise turning around seeing a girl with Short brown hair, Brown eyes, blue headphones with a pink flower on it, Blue hoodie, pink shirt,jeans, Light blue shoes as well as an amulet like sky's but with a diamond in the middle. She held a bow in hand with a quiver of arrows on her back.

She notched three arrows in and turned it sideways aiming it at Cliff Dragon and I we all looked at each other knowing we would respawn if we died but with no memory of anything but each other not even the boys.

"Why are you here?" She said still aiming at us.

I gulped then Cliff spoke up "the ground collapsed underneath us and we fell into here"

"That would explain the rubble" the girl muttered.

"Rubble what rubble?" Seto asked.

"Drink this it'll clear your head" she said throwing each of us a potion.

I drank it hesitantly when the pinkness disappeared and a room full of gemstone blocks appeared.

"Welcome to the realm of the Treasure Cliffers" she said walking us into the gates.

"Treasure Cliffers?" Cliff muttered under her breath "why does that seem so familiar?"

I tilted my head shaking it then walking into the gates. There were many redstone contraptions in the area as well as many and i mean many anvils with people working at each of them.

The girl led us to a room FULL of emeralds if only it was pink...

Cliff's POV

I looked around the room of emeralds an grinned.

"Um excuse me what is your name?" Dragon asked.

"Im Crystal hunting general of the Treasure Cliffers" She replied.

"Jewel!" A girl called out.

"Cat!" Crystal yelled back hugging the girl while they laughed.

"Crystal?" A girl asked she was a white cat with emerald green eyes emerald colored claws and ears she had a pine green archer outfit with a quiver of arrows on her back.

"Yes?"

"Who are these people?" She asked.

"I dont know we found them in the entrance trick" Crystal explained.

"Hm i thought my brother was a lunatic with all his redstone experiments" she said to herself.

A boy busted through panting like crazy "EMERALDEAR SOMEONE GOT ATTACKED BY SHARPFANG!"

"WHAT?! WHO ANY OF OUR RECRUITS?!" Emeraldear squeaked out.

The boy shook his head "someone who is part cat like you"

"Techwiza... Bring them in..." Emeraldear sighed out.

Techwiza nodded and walked out leaving me standing in front of Emeraldear.

Emeraldear didnt look at me yet thankfully so i hid behind Seto.

Soon an unconscious girl/cat was dragged in i gasped in surprise running over to her.

"Eagle! No no no! Where did she come from?!" I squeaked looking at my best friend.

"She was attacked luckily Frost got her in time or she would be dead" Techwiza said.

I looked over at Emeraldear seeing her gasp in shock when she saw my face.

"Cliff?!"

**So yoshipuff, catalin and a little bit of frost were in here but dont worry most ocs will be in the next chappie**

**Yep my favorite color is orange DONT JUDGE ME!**

**sorry i am in a really happy mood today its my love life NO GETTING INTO IT unless your eagle then i will tell ya! XD jk its not because of that but seriously i am being SANE right now!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah im back Daredevils! I guess no one cared that I was being sane anyways on with the chappie!**

Cliffs POV

I stared at Emeraldear in shock 'how did she know my name?'

"Cliff it has been so long!" She squealed.

"Wait... Omygosh! Eme!" Pink squealed back hugging her.

"Huh?" Universe said.

"This was a group eme and cliff made before all of... That... Happened" dragon replied.

I blacked out getting something:

*vision thingy*

"YEAH IM GONNA BE THE BEST FIGHTER EVER!" I yelled.

"Nu uh!" Eme said.

"Ya uh!"

"Ok we will make the group together what should we call it?" I asked.

"Um how about dynamic duo?"

"No what if we get recruits"

"Oh yeah how about the... Hmmmm...

TREASURE CLIFFERS!" Eme squealed out.

"Eeeeeep! I love it!" I squealed back.

"Girls quiet down a bit I think someone is coming" my uncle said (not herobrine btw)

"Ok..." We said in unison.

~time skip~

"Cliff... What do you think will happen?" Eme asked quietly.

"I dont know but it cant be good" i replied softly.

"Yes! I got the two rats! Lets go!" A pigmen said grabbing us both.

"Leave them alone!" A little older boy said jumping on the pigmen.

Suddenly my uncle (still not herobrine) made a swirl of emerald golems fighting the pigmen then my other uncle started fighting him (now it's herobrine).

"Tsk tsk... Oh my brother this is the last thing that will happen to you forever!" Herobrine said shooting flashes of everything from the nether killing my other uncle.

"DADDY!" Eme and Techwiza yelped out while i just sat there crying my eyes out.

"Uncle budder..." I said.

(Heeheehee just a hint this is foreshadowing!xD)

~another time skip~

"Run eme! Run techwiza just go i can take care of this!" I yelled to my running cousins.

"You shouldnt have done that..." Herobrine said i yelped and everything went black again.

*end of the vision thingy*

I woke up gasping for breath and saw Seto sleeping on the chair next to me I giggled lightly and flashed a bucket of water to me and slashed it on him.

He woke up immediately "What the heck?! Cliff!"

I busted out laughing when the others came in I looked over to my right and saw Eagle I got up from my bed and went over to her she was injured badly...

A medic came up she was a girl with a pikachu dress and budder colored eyes with short brown hair.

"May i help you?" She asked.

"Um not really shes just my best friend" i replied and she nodded.

"Susan your needed outside" another girl said she had Platinum blond hair, icy blue eyes, back and midnight blue jacket, white Tshirt and Grey yoga pants.

"Hi I'm Frost whats your name?" She asked holding out her hand.

"Im Cliff, are you the one that helped Eagle?" I asked.

"Yeah" she said when i realized she had some pretty bad scars on her left leg.

"Thank you... She is my best friend" i said kindly and she nodded curtly.

"Are you ok? Do you have any healing potions?" I asked her and she shook her head sadly.

"No sadly otherwise se would be awake" She said nodding towards Eagle.

I nodded to her and sat down putting my hand on eagle's arm. I felt sparks trickle out of my fingers and lay on her as her eyes fluttered open.

"Huh wha- CLIFF?!" She squeaked.

"Eagle!" I squealed in relief for my friend.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"In the realm of the Treasure Cliffers" i replied.

"Wow this place is amazing!" She exclaimed.

"I know right best part is my cousin is the leader" i said.

"Noah?" She questioned and i shook my head laughing.

"Nope Emeraldear" i said still laughing.

"Wow!" She said happily.

"Come on lets go i dont know how long we can stay here" i said.

"Ok I wanna see the rest of the place anyways!" she squealed.

We walked out of the infirmary gasping when we saw some of the Treasure Cliffers fleeing for some reason when we saw what it was.

It was the largest cat you could ever see...

**sorry i just love cliff hangurs also if you have an xbox 360 I DO TOO!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HELOOOO MY WONDERFUL DAREDEVILS! And welcome back to another chapter of Into Times Way i know what you guys are thinking CLIFF OMG YOU WROTE ANOTHER CHAPTER YOU ARE STILL ALIVE! Yes I am very much alive thank you for your consideration anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter it took me a while to get this plot down but here it is!**

Dragongirl's POV

I looked at the cat with shock this was one of the times I would form but I wouldnt think the same way as I did right now. All of a sudden I heard a screech of pain from the far back and saw the giant cat leave with a little boy in his jaws.

"COLINN!" A little girl with bright rainbow hair, black hoodie, dark rainbow shirt grey pants and black boots yelped and started crying.

"Electronica... I am so sorry..." Another girl with Blue angled hair that is black underneath with pointed bangs tipped with metallic gold color red eyes tallish, black pants, navy shirt, and a golden cape said crying as well.

"Jay... You know he was like my brother" the young girl said.

"What was so special about Colinn?" I asked Eme.

"Colinn... He was... A special boy to us he brought a lot of joy to us at the hardest times" she replied.

"COLINN!" A girl screeched when the body of the boy was dropped in from nowhere he had his chocolate brown hair draped over his face his dark brown eyes glazed over.

I heard a gasp from behind me and looked over at Seto he looked like he just saw a ghost.

"No! Not him! He was here the whole time and I lost him!" He screeched when I realized the resemblance between them.

"Seto... I knew he was here I knew about your brother..." Cliff said.

"WHAT?!" Seto screeched at her.

She backed up to the wall Seto's eyes flared with anger "S-seto i-it was for y-your own good!"

"AND HOW WOULD THAT BE FOR MY OWN GOOD?! HUH?!" He screeched at her.

Her eye flashed with fear then I saw her cat ears twitch slightly... 'Oh no!' I felt myself grow longer and Pink start growing a muzzle Cliff had paws then a white light flashed around us then the whole world went black...

**sorry for a FREAKISHLY short chapter but I promise I will try and make the next one at least 800 words! PLEASE DONT KILL ME!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey** guys heres the next chappie this may get confusing so read it a little slowly to get it.**

**and Djstarwolf I ACHIEVED YOUR CHALLENGE!**

Seto's POV

I woke up groaning my head hurting like heck I saw a bunch of rubble in the area and the dead body of my younger brother I felt tears in the corners of my eyes but blinked them away casting a clean up spell.

I dropped everything I was carrying in my hands there were three animals in the middle of the base a light red wolf, a green and black dragon, and a gray cat laying there In the middle of the gemstone blocks.

I saw the animals wake up and started running but felt something over come me within seconds I could only watch 'oh no! Not again! I almost killed Cliff last time!'

"Hahahaha! Setosorcerer you thought that you were safe when you ran from us but you were dead wrong!" I heard a voice say in my head.

"You wont get away with this Mark!" I screamed inside my head.

"Oh but I already did, did you think I gained control over you just for this? Heck no! I wanted that to happen so it would be easier to hurt the one you love most!" He whispered evilly.

I looked over at the cat realizing it looked just like Cliff's ears and tail the cat had dark grey ghostlike wings, black paws, everything that Cliff explained about her old cat, was herself!

"Took you that long to realize eh?" I collapsed to the ground gaining control over myself again.

I looked over and saw who I thought to be dead.

"COLINN!" I yelled rushing over to my brother.

I felt a zap on my stomach collapsing to the ground and got up confused.

"You left me in the woods to die!" He yelled.

"What?! No?!" I squeaked.

"Oh dont pretend that you didnt leave me there because of a stupid promise with Herobrine!"

"H-how did you know about that?!" I squeaked again.

He started to fade "trust the one within!" He yelled then he disappeared fully.

What did he mean? Who was the one within?!

I sighed sitting down when everyone started to wake up...

Cliff's POV

I groaned when I got up I shook my fur knowing what happened and tried transforming back but I couldnt.

"Pink? Dragon? Are you both having the same trouble as me?" I asked and we both nodded, to be honest Dragon was terrifying as a dragon remember when I told you that she dated the ender dragon she was in dragon form for that.

I lay back down seeing Seto sitting on a bench with an apple in his hand.

I padded over to him and purred rubbing my head on his leg. He smiled and scratched me behind the ears I purred louder.

"Cliff I know that is you and it's my fault you are like this" he said picking me up making me stop purring.

"How?" I asked.

"Look I dont really want to talk about it I will tell you when I am ready" he replied sharply taking me aback.

"O-ok..." I said padding off to find my cousins.

I saw Emeraldear hunched over the still body of her older brother I gasped dashing over to her.

"What happened?!" I squeaked.

"Sharpfang... Came while we were out and... Killed him!" Emeraldear cried out.

"Techwiza..." I heard my sisters say.

I heard Pink howling I let out a long meow and Dragon roared.

I looked back at my cousin his green eyes glazed over, but there was a spark in them, the spark meant he was still alive!

"Guys! Hes not dead!" I squealed.

"Thank Notch!" Eme exclaimed.

Techwiza started coughing up dust and Deadlox patted his back to help him.

"You okay dude?" I heard someone say behind me.

"Oh my Notch! It's BAJANCANADIAN!" Girls squealed.

"And the rest of team crafted" Sky said coming up.

"How did you guys get here?" I questioned when they looked at me like I turned into a block.

"The cat- is talking" Mitch stated.

"I was a talking cat" I said sitting down.

"Oh- wait CLIFF?!" Mitch exclaimed.

"Took you long enough" i mumbled.

"Wait, so if you are the cat... Who are they?" Sky asked pointing to my formed sisters.

"Lets me say something DRAGONgirl" I stated as everyone stared at her like she just sprouted another pair of wings.

"Can I-" Sky started to be cut off by Dragongirl.

"No"

"You didnt even let me-"

"I knew what you were going to say"

"Poop" he ended making us all laugh.

I brought my wings out and flew up to the top of the base looking through the one sided glass.

I stared in shock at what I saw there were so many bones but the one thing that stood out was the blood on the ground... I found the den of Sharpfang

I heard a loud growl behind me once I landed I gulped looking behind me at the large cat my life flashed before my eyes but all I could hear was my own screaming then I slipped into an endless sleep...

Seto's POV

I heard the scream dashing over to the area that I heard it from and gasped at the still body of the girl I loved.

"CLIFF! No!" I screeched looking at the now human formed girl her eyes closed like she was sleeping.

"Seto what-" Pink started until she saw her sister on the ground.

She howled in grief changing back to her human form i saw Dragon come in as her human self as well.

"No!" Dragon yelped.

"I swear that I will find whoever killed her and kill them a billion times more painful" i gritted through my teeth.

"Seto... Its impossible the one that killed her... Was Sharpfang"

**yeah I have a feeling you guys know what will happen next**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello peoples and enjoy this chappie! I shall go work on the next one nao!**

Techwiza's POV

I stared at my cousin holding my redstone rock in my hand I threw it at the ground.

"Did he do anything?!" I heard a girl say behind me anxiously she had Long blood-red hair, bright blue-green eyes with white irises, and pale skin clothing similar to Sky's but the armor is bright red instead, has a black cloak and wears a blood-splattered black cross necklace.

"Oh... I guess I was too late..." She said putting her sword down.

"Wh-who are you?" Sky stuttered.

"Im Megan... Sharpfang... Is my brother..." She stated while we all gapped at her.

"How in the name of redstone can THAT be your brother?" I asked.

"He was transformed by... Herobrine to kill his enemies... looks like she was one of them" she explained.

"She was..." Seto said walking out of the room.

"Whats his deal?" Megan asked.

"She was... His girlfriend..." Dragongirl explained.

"Oh... He must be so devastated" Megan said.

"He is, the one that Sharpfang killed before her was his brother..." Pink said.

"Wow Herobrine must really hate him and the ones he love" she said.

"Yeah Cliff killed him once but he came back" Deadlox said.

"You cant kill Herobrine he is a god nothing can kill him!" She squeaked.

"That would have been nice to know" Universe said (yes he is still there).

"Why did Herobrine send Sharpfang here though?" Catalin asked.

"He is attracted to the closest area with most of his enemies" Megan explained.

"Well we are a group that used to kill all of his guards..." Crystal said.

"Yeah" My sister and I said at the same time.

"I know who can help us!" Sky jumped up.

"Who? My father? He kicked us out and wont let us back in until we bring Cliff back and if we bring her back dead, oh no! Everyone in this group will die in a heartbeat" Dragon said.

Everyone shrank back from the sisters except for Emeraldear, me and... Sky?

Seto's POV

**(this chappie would have better 'the feels' if you played Too Close by Alex Clare)**

I dashed out of the room letting the tears escape my eyes finally letting out a river of grief. I felt a soft hand touch my shoulder and turned around to see Cliff as a ghost, her wings finally blending into her appearance.

"Cliff..." I said as she put a transparent finger on my lips.

She didnt say anything just smiled and flew to my back doing something I had no idea what she was doing when I felt something light on my back. I looked over my shoulder gasping at the sight, I had a transparent pair of wings just like Cliff's.

**Heeheehee! I hope you liked how I put Megan in Deadtuber!**

**anyways I shall go work on the next chappie NAO**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey** guys sorry for the ridiculously long wait I really had a bad case of writers block and I still do so anyways enjoy! Also I am happy to say that Dragon and Pink are actually thinking about getting fanfiction as well!**

Crystal's POV

I sat in the meeting room waiting for the decision to be made to either ask Notch for help or trust Sky's instinct on meeting his uncle.

"We made up our minds" Emeraldear began "we will go with Sky and meet his uncle" we all let out a sigh of relief when a very jumpy Seto came in.

"Sh-sharpfang t-took Pink and Dragon" he gasped out when we all looked at each other in shock.

I heard a scream through my head phones turning them up, I saw Deadlox doing the same thing.

"What are you two doing?" Techwiza asked.

"I heard something through my headphones" I replied hearing the scream even louder and saw Deadlox flinch slightly.

"It was Dragon!" He yelped dashing out of the room to find two sprawled out bodies on the floor in a giant pool of blood.

"No!" Deadlox and Universe exclaimed at the same time.

"Why didnt I hear my brother?" Megan grumbled shaking her head.

"It isnt your fault Megan" Cat said coming over to her.

"It is if I just didnt go into that forest we would never have been in this mess!" She exclaimed stomping off with Sky rushing after her.

I saw something flicker on Seto's back and saw two wings just like Cliff's and gasped in surprise.

"What happened?" Mitch asked coming up to me.

"I-i just saw-" I couldn't finish my sentence when I saw two figures by the bodies of the two dead sisters.

"Dragon!" Deadlox yelped when he saw Dragon's ghost.

"Pink!" Universe squealed.

I saw them shake their heads and point to us.

"Um do you guys mind if you leave for a little bit?" Deadlox asked.

"Ummm sure..." Sky said starting to leave when I saw Dragon shake her head blocking Sky's pathway.

"Huh?" Sky said.

"She wants you to stay" Universe explained.

"Lets go" Emeraldear said leading the rest of us out leaving Seto, Sky, Deadlox and Universe to talk to the two ghosts.

"Ugh! Ty! Why did you take the melons again?" I heard a voice say.

"I cant help it Kit!" Another said.

"Lets go see whats up" Emeraldear said leading us off.

Deadlox's POV

I looked at my dead girlfriend with grief in my eyes.

"Dragon..." I said to her and she smiled shaking her head as well as Pink.I saw Seto look at them sadly most likely wishing he could see Cliff as well. I felt something appear in my pocket and reached for it then the girls disappeared near us when I felt something on my back but just stared at the object I picked up from my pocket.

"An egg?" Sky asked snapping me back to reality.

"And what is with the wings?" He asked again when I looked at my back where there were two dragon wings on my back.

"I guess the oracle was telling the truth" I muttered.

"Huh?" Sky said.

"Nothing" I replied sharply.

"Woah!" I heard Jason say as his artificial jetpacks activated.

"Guys... I have the ability to fly as well" Seto said when I saw ghost wings on his back just like Cliff's.

"Wh-what is going on?" Sky stuttered.

"I dont know I saw Cliff's ghost and when she left I had these" Seto said.

"Well we should get going I mean you dont want to keep the others wondering right?" Sky said nervously laughing.

"I guess so" Seto said as we walked out of the room.

When I got out of the large room I saw the rest of the group talking to a couple new people.

"Hey guys! This is Kit and Ty!" Emeraldear said happily.

"Nice to meet you" I said to both of them and stopped in my tracks when I looked at Ty.

"Tyler?!" He squeaked.

"Ty..."

**And yes Deadlox's full name is Tyler I am not putting Brotato in unless I really have to anyways I SHALL SEE YOU AGAIN MY DAREDEVILS!**

**All my reviewers: NOOOOOO**

**Me: Yeeeesss**

**Eagle, Pink, Dragon, Me: *Dances out of the room to Gangnam Style***


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys ALMOST TO 100 REVIEWS! And over 1000 VIEWS EEEEP! Anyways i am happy to announce that Pink just got a fanfiction account yesterday and Dragon is working on it so anyways ON WITH ZEH CHAPPEH**

Minecraftuniverse's POV

"Um Ty? Do you know this Ty?" I asked.

"H-he's my c-cousin..." Deadlox said.

"It has been a while" Ty said.

"Around ten years" Deadlox said.

"Yeah I guess so..."

"Ty... I didnt know you had a cousin we could have searched for him as well" Kit said.

"I didnt want you to stress especially after Abby and Pure disappeared" Ty replied.

I saw Kit blush slightly when I felt something pull me backwards, I gasped in surprise but no one seemed to notice that I was gone.

I felt warm breath on me and looked up and my whole body froze... Sharpfang was right in front of me.

He growled sharply as I got ready for the death blow, but it never came.

"You ok there?" A familiar voice asked.

"Eagle? Where have you been?" I asked shocked.

"Um... You dont need to know yet..." She said picking me up.

"So what happened while I was gone?" She asked.

"Pink, Dragon and Cliff... Were killed" I choked out.

"WHAT?!" She screeched.

"That cat" I started nodding towards the area the cat was in "killed them"

I saw her face flame up with rage then I could practically see the light bulb turn on above her.

"What?" I asked.

"Remember a couple years ago when I disappeared?" She started.

"Um yes?" I said.

"Herobrine failed in making an evil clone of me so now she is a healer in a forest... But she can revive as well but she needs to have some kind of essence from them" She explained.

"And how do you know all of this?" I asked.

"You dont need to know yet" she giggled.

"Come on then!" I exclaimed.

"You do know We are going to have to take two different trips to her lair right?" She questioned.

"Um no why?" I asked.

"She needs to have you get a certain essence... But you wont know until you ask her" She explained.

"Oh..." I said.

"Well, lets go!" She said jumping up.

"Ok lets go get the others" I said walking out of the area.

"Jason! Thank Notch youre okay!" Sky exclaimed.

"Eagle thank Notch YOU are okay! I mean you were missing for a while..." Husky chuckled nervously.

Eagle laughed slightly "I am fine, but I heard about the trio..."She trailed off.

"Yeah..." Seto and Deadlox said in unison.

"But she knows someone who can help us" I perked.

"Who?" Seto said hopfully as we all looked over at Eagle.

"The one that can help us...

Is...

My...

Clone"

**Deadlox: WHAT NOT A CLIFF HANGUR!**

**Me: DEADL WITH IT DEADY!**

**Deadlox: 0_0**

**Everyone else: *backs away slowly***

**Minecraftuniverse: Whats your deal Cliff?**

**Me: I JUST GOT MY FRICKEN BRACES ON NOW IM CRAKEH!**


	16. Chapter 16

**OMG 101 REVIEWS! *does victory dance***

**Sorry for all of the short chapters this story is coming to an end soon but dont worry there will be another sequel so dont worry! Anyways ON WITH ZIS CHAPPEH.**

Eagle's POV

I flinched when I saw the gazes of everyone on me everyone was gapping at me, a designer recruit by the name of AgentPenn just looked at me like it was normal for him to hear it.

"How in the name of Notch do you have a clone?" I heard Jerome say.

"You will see just dont freak when you see her, she wont like that" i warned.

"Ok then lets go" Sky said.

"One question. Do you even know where your clone is?" Seto asked.

"Yes why wouldnt I? We can track each other anyways" I replied rolling my eyes.

"I doubt she is more beautiful than y- I mean that shes probably not as skilled as you" Husky said nervously.

I saw everyone roll their eyes and start heading out of the ruined Treasure Cliffer base.

"How do we get out first of all?" Deadlox asked.

"Like this of course" Emeraldear said pulling a few levers.

Suddenly there was a shaking on the ground when a door was revealed and we walked over to it.

"So Eagle you will take the lead?" Sky asked.

"Yep no one else can track her" I replied when we got outside.

"Oh my gosh!" I squeaked.

"What?" Husky asked.

"For some reason I feel that she is nearby" I said.

"That's because I am" A voice close to mine said.

"Eaglefan?" I questioned.

"Eagle?" She questioned sarcastically.

"Come on we arent too far from the base anyways" Eaglefan said.

"Base?" Sky muttered under his breath.

"Eaglefan!" A voice said.

"Ninjamaster where have you been?!" Eaglefan said to the girl coming up to us.

"We are under attack!" She panted.

"What?!" Eaglefan squeaked running to a ravine.

I walked up to her seeing the group of mobs and jumped onto a ledge with everyone else following me.

I heard a scream seeing an almost familiar looking girl being taken away by the mobs when they started to retreat.

"Cliffdiver!" Eaglefan screamed.

"Wait what?!" Everyone said.

"You didnt know?"

"Know what?"

"CliffdiverWC, has a clone"

**And... Yesh i has a clone if you read eaglefan2569's Secret Truths: The beginning you will see more about EaglefandoesMC (the clone of Eagle) Well, anyways hopw you enjoyed and please R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17

**HEHHEHEHHEHEHEEHHHEHEHE HERE I AM WITH ANOZHER CHAPPEH! Anyways you most likely will be cracking up by the end of this-**

**Everyone: LET US READ IT FIRST!**

Bajan's POV

I gapped at Eaglefan in shock, Cliff was one of my best friends it was hard to imagine that she had a clone. I looked over at Crystal and smiled, she was really nice and very skilled with the bow, I wouldnt want to fight her in the Hunger Games if she got her hands on a bow.

"So what's the plan?" Someone said that I figured out his name was Hail.

"Get Cliffdiver first, or we wont have any food for a while" Eaglefan replied.

"How? The pure eyed army doesnt give up easily" Another guy said named Gorbak.

"I know" Eaglefan sighed.

"I GOTZ IT!" Bodil squealed clasping his hands together like he was about to troll someone.

"Um... What is it?" Jerome said the words no one really wanted to say.

Bodil just grinned rushing down the ravine.

*epic time skip*

Megan's POV

Bodil clasped his hands when we got to the base I had no idea what the plan was but everyone was smiling when they came out of the planning room. I walked over to the area that my group was at then I saw Eaglefan give a thumbs up when everyone that was in the other group came out dressed as... Pink puffballs?

Then the head of the group, Eagle, started bouncing and all of them started chanting.

"PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!" When all of them put on hot pink horns and a carpet that was rainbow colored came out.

"PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCIN ON RAINBOWS PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!" The guards just looked at them like they were loco.

Then Eagle had a little solo thingy "IM A GUMMY BEAR YES IM A GUMMY BEAR OH IM A MOVIN GROOVIN JELLY SINGIN GUMMY BEAR OHWAHOH! gummy gummy gummy gummy gummy bear" She sang making us crack up.

"BADA DEE DA DEE DA DOO DOO DEE DA DEEDALEE DOO!" Jerome and Bajan duet while we laugh our heads off.

"AND THERE HE GO THERE HE GO!" Emeraldear and Techwiza chant knocking the guards out.

We all rushed over to them cracking up and setting up the clone tracker on the building.

"Bodil, was that seriously your plan?" Crystal cracked.

Bodil shook his head "Nope, it was actually Cliff's Pink's and Dragon's joke that got me to do it" he smirked.

I laughed "Well, it made me smile for once in a long time"

"Y-yeah you have a wonderful smile" Sky stuttered and I smiled sweetly.

"Thank you Sky" I replied softly.

"Youre welcome" he said.

"Yes! I got a signal!" Techwiza said.

"Lets go then!" Eagle and Eaglefan say at the same time making it sound like Eagle used a double voice player.

We all walked down the hallways hiding from some of the soldiers.

"Why are there so few?" I whispered.

"Most of them guard the outside or downstairs" Eaglefan replied.

We dashed down the stairs quickly so no one would see us when we saw a girl in an orange shirt with brown shorts, black shoes, golden brown hair draped over her left eye and topaz orange eyes and chocolate brown cat ears and tail.

"Cliffdiver!" Eaglefan yell/whispered when Cliffdiver looked up and she perked up happily but cowered down when the guards looked at her.

"What are you so happy about" one growled. I heard Eaglefan gasped and we all looked over at her.

"That's SkydoesMC!" Eaglefan squeaked. (A/N OMG lol I just really had to do that)

"What?!" Sky screeched when all eyes came to our position.

"Great going dumbo"

**hehehe did any of you guys see what I did there... XD anyways OMG**


	18. Chapter 18

**You guys will probably hate me by the end of this chapter...**

* * *

**_Sky's POV_**

I winced when SkydoesMC pinned me to the wall he had dark sunglasses just like mine but underneath them were the only things that were different, his eyes were void white.

"Well, well, well, if it isnt the great SkythekidRS the one who thinks he can defeat anyone. Well newsflash i am you, I know all of your moves and tricks like a children's game, it is time to come to your end boy!" He screeched striking me with his sword.

I cringed down hearing the screams of my friends yell for me to stay with them, but I felt my breathing get shorter and blacked out.

* * *

**_Megan's POV_**

I screamed when I saw Sky get stabbed with the sword, I couldnt control myself I shifted and leaped at SkydoesMC and pinned him to the ground. I saw his eyes widen and someone else shifted I looked over and saw the full cat version of Eagle, then saw Catalin as a cat.

"Don't kill the ones we love" I growled.

I felt some wind blow past me, but I seemed to be the only one to feel it. I felt my form shape back to human as well as Cat and Eagle, for Eagle all she had to do was become smaller with a suit and walk on two legs.

"How..." Deadlox started.

"On..." Universe trailed off.

"Earth..." Seto finished.

I sighed, there would be a lot of explaining going on.

"I know you guys will want to find out how they did that, but right now we need to find out the essences you need to resurrect Pink, Dragon, Cliff and Sky" Eaglefan said walking away as the bodies of the dead clones faded away. I looked back at Sky miserably and picked him up gently and walking back with everyone else.

"Megan?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Shane?" I whispered.

"Yeah sis it's me" he said when I turned around to see my brother.

"Shane!" I squealed.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry it's just..." I trailed off.

"You havent seen me since we were formed?" He questioned and I nodded.

"Um, Megan who is this?" Susan asked.

"This is my brother Shane, or as you called him Sharpfang" I said.

"Wait what?!" Emeraldear screeched.

"I was Sharpfang, then Herobrine saw that I was no longer of use to him so..." He trailed off disappearing and in his place was the giant cat everyone called Sharpfang.

* * *

**Sky: WAIT WHAT?! YOU KILLED ME?!**

**Me: Hey you wont be gone for a while... Maybe**

**Sky: *Rage quits talk show***

**Me: and that is the fact for the day folks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I am happy to say that this is the last chapter of this book, so I hope you enjoy it, also I am trying to come up with a name for the sequel so if you have any ideas please tell. ANYWAYS ENJOY MEH DAREDEVILS!**

* * *

**_Shane's POV_**

I flinched when I shifted, I wasnt quite used to being able to do it yet. I looked over at my sister and shifted back seeing her smile.

"We beed to get going otherwise the essences may be gone forever" Eaglefan urged quickly as all of us followed her to the ravine.

"Why do I feel that this is not the full reason that she wants to get to the ravine so quickly?" I muttered.

"It is best you dont know" Ninjamaster said running up to the front.

We had finally reached the ravine and jumped down onto the ledges. I saw Seto just glide down and I heard some frustrated grunts from the bottom of the ravine.

"Ant!" Everyone from the sky army yelped.

I looked down and saw a man with black hair and beard with a golden (budder for those of you who have no idea what gold is XD)amulet with a purple gem inside of it and maroon shoes with gray and black amor suit.

"Long time no see Ant" Eagle said.

"Likewise" Ant replied.

"Whos that?" Ant asked looking at Frost.

"Shes Frost" Seto said.

"New recruit for the Sky army?" He asked.

"No she is part of the Treasure Cliffers" Eme said stepping forward.

"Ok..." Ant said tilting his head slightly.

"In speaking of the Sky army where IS Sky?" Ant asked.

Megan broke down crying and I pat her on the shoulder trying to calm her down and seeing Seto, Deadlox and Universe glare at me. I dont blame them, I mean I would do the same thing if someone killed the one I loved, in speaking of that I sighed thinking about my girlfriend I had not seen since being formed.

* * *

**_Eaglefan's POV_**

I went into my lair to see what essences I would need.

"Cargir lebus mqucs" I chanted sprinkling some redstone dust into a cauldron. I saw four compasses form and grabbed them quickly dashing out of the room.

"I got the compasses, now to find the essences" I said to everyone who crowded around me.

"This one is for Pink" I said handing Universe a pink and purple compass.

"This one is Dragon's" I gave Deadlox a green black and purple compass.

"This one is Cliff's" i said giving Seto an orange tan black and clear compass.

"And this one is Sky's" I said letting Megan grab the Purple black maroon grey and budder compass.

"It looks like they are all pointing in the same direction" Universe said.

"Yeah it takes a while for them to work, but lets get going until they work" I said flying up to the top of the ravine.

We traveled pretty far when Megan, Deadlox, Universe and Seto groaned.

"All of ours are pointing backwards" Megan explained.

"Now we need to retrace our steps" Deadlox grumbled.

All of them started going around in circles until they got dizzy and fell down questioningly.

"Why did it keep pointing back at me?" Seto groaned.

I took the compasses from them and saw that each compass was pointed to each of the person's lover.

"Guys, they arent glitching up, they are pointing to you, because you hold the essences"

**_THE END_**

* * *

**IM INSANE LEAVING YOU ON THIS CLIFFHANGER. Also if you have any questions feel free to ask in the reviews, if you read Opposites Attract (which you should have done anyways) you would know that I do a Q&A at the end of each story, sooooo ASK AWAY!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys it's CLIFFEH here and here is Q&A time! So here are Deadtuber's answers and such...**

Dear Seto,

I like your wings, they give you a girly essence.

**Seto: Ummmm... Thanks?**

**Actually Deadtuber if you were imagining them the girly fairy way they are actually ghostly dragon wings so if you thought they were exactly like Cliff's they arent. (Ik it wasnt exactly a question but i thought i should point that out)**

Dear Sky,

Why did you die? FNJSJDNEJDJDJJRJRJRJRJJR *Fangirls/dies*

**Sky: THATS WHAT I AM WONDERING!**

**I am sorry for having him die, but I really needed to do that for the next story so yeah...**

Dear Megan,

Stalk Sky to the pits of hell

**Megan: OK! *rushes to find Sky***

**Lol I just wanted to do that XD**

**Anyways feel free to ask any other questions... Also if you are wondering the choices for the next story's title are *drumroll***

**Devastating Reality**

**and**

**Secrets Reborn!**

**say which one you like more! And I shall do that title! Anyways (geez i really like that word) ASK SOME QUESTIONS!**

**All Characters: YEAH!**


	21. Chapter 21

**hey peeps I am here again today with this last thingy for Into Times Way then ON WITH THE SEQUEL! Anyways I got more questions from two accounts (same person though XD) and here are the answers.**

**First up is for LolCatz**

Dear Seto,

How hurt were you when Cliff died?

**Seto: Like a part of my heart was missing and could not be fixed.**

Dear Cliff,

What made you, Pink, and Dragon make up such a funny joke?

**Me: Well... We just loved to make up random stuff so we told Bodil that it would be an epic troll if they went into battle**

Dear Bodil,

Why'd you choose to do that joke?

**Bodil: It twas EPICAL!**

Dear Eaglefan,

MAKE SKY, CLIFFEH, PINK, AND DRAGON COME BACK! *slams fist down* NOW!

**Eaglefan: Im trying I'm Trying!**

Dear Eme,

*hands Eme an emerald and dashes off*

**Eme: *goes insane***

**Everyone else: *dashes off***

Dear Herobrine,

LEAVE, EVERYONE, ALONE!

**Herobrine: No**

**And now for Eagle! Sending one to... Herself XD lol**

Dear Eagle,

Why are you a cat in a suit, but your name is Eagle?

**Eagle: cause that is my name!**

**I really dont know why actually.**

**anyways I asked Eagle what she thought of Secrets Reborn and said that it would be awesome! And we also decided that the story after Secrets Reborn will be Devastating Reality, so anyways... CYA IN THE NEXT STORY (imma post the prologue after this)**


End file.
